sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
FirstSteps
Category:Sasecurity TableOfContents Meshing of two boxes Mesh networking is a technology that implements an Ad-hoc routing protocol such as AoDv using an EmbeddedPc. AODV - Open distance vector routing. See http://www.meshdynamics.com This wiki details the mesh networking of http://www.locustworld.com. A meshbox is either a Gateway(GatewayNotes) or a RepeaterNode. Plug one box via it's ethernet cable into an Internet connection. This box is the gateway and can be assigned a StaticIp if the host PC with the Internet signal does not hand out a DhCp lease. From the gateway make certain you can surf the web. Issue "getandverify" or "leachtest" command. The second box is the repeater. Allow 5min for the repeater to mesh, it will check into WiaNa etc.. See IpaddressToMeshbox , GetNodeWorkingAgain and LocustTipsPage. WhatMeshDoes * See MeshCommands * See HardWare and EmbeddedPc Wi-fi cards, Mini-Itx, and AnteNnas * Do the boxes see each other if you run SigSpy? SigSpy will report the signal strength between boxes. * Must be larger Than 7db. See SignalToNoise * Do the boxes see each other if you run IwList wlan0 scan * Does NetStumbler report on any other wi-fi about? * Have they blocked each other entries in /proc/aodv/blocked ? * RePorter command reports on the Channel and Frequency settings. * (Doesn't work yet with Atheros chipset only Senao) * What does cat /proc/aodv/monitor say? * Have you set both boxes to DefaultSettings ? * All nodes on same mesh must be on same "ESSID" For example channel 1 and ssid = LocustWorld * Then wait for boxes to mesh. * After they mesh edit the wiana.settings file and change the settings to channel6 and to your chosen SSID. * Boxes that mesh can be controled via RemoteManagement. * Wired CaptivePortal on the gateway node: Disabled * A node must give out a subnet address of 255.255.255.0 * See SubnetMask. And see WiaNa - Portmap settings * Router board accepts clients but wont pass trafic: PrimaryCellAndDhcp * Check the boot message of the meshbox if it FoundTheCard * StaticIp * IpTables -L #shows all current rules for the FireWall. * TUNNELTYPE:PPP #There are two options PPP or IP. * Change the PPP in gateway type to IP - this will help if you're behind an ICMP firewall. * See WiaNa * Register node at http://www.wiana.org Wireless IP number assignment authority. * CheckUplinkValidity, GetAndVerify * Ad-hoc and InfraStructure explained on this page and 2 cards in one PC. * Strip of copper between two cards in one pc to cancel RF interference. See HardWare * See DefaultSettings. * Ticket, CaptivePortal, FactoryReset - GetNodeWorkingAgain * Mikrotik, NAT - MeshNat,ad-hoc,adhoc * Mesh uses multiple layers of NAT and has traffic shaping replacing the need for MikroTik. * See "NAT" - MeshNat for how Mikrotik blocks StaticIp assignment to clients. * Mesh uses multiple layers NAT. * Back-to-back meshboxes chokes traffic and wired clients - UnknownTrafficShaping * Same node clients firewalled" to "No" on the node in WiaNa * /etc/hosts, /etc/wiana.settings * Disable failed upstream * Enable pcmcia in WiaNa. See FoundTheCard * Enable cross mesh networking. See HostMapping. * Blocing an IP with users sharing same MAC. IpTables * ClaimOrphanNode Links MeshNetworking